


Halloween Antics

by kerfuffle171



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nagachika Hideyoshi, Definitely Has Crack Fic Energy, Fingering, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Grinding, Halloween Costumes, Human Nagachika Hideyoshi, Humor, I thought i was really smart when I wrote this, Kaneki is an indulgent bitch, Like An Idiot, M/M, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Smut, Teasing, Top Kaneki Ken, Trick or Treating, can't say no to Hide at all, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerfuffle171/pseuds/kerfuffle171
Summary: Hide is all about the holidays, especially Halloween. He pesters Kaneki into doing what he wants for it, and Kaneki eventually relents. Hilarity, chaos, and smut ensues.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! Re-upload of an original fic I wrote some years ago. For those who read it, I hope you enjoy! While I'm no longer part of TG, these fics deserve some appreciation.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wrote this five years ago. Any grammar issues are dead to me. Your understanding in this matter is appreciated.

“Would you stop pestering me? The answer is no.” Kaneki’s words were cool and direct, as was his gaze as he stared over the edge of his current novel.

“Please, Kaneki? Pleeeeeeeeeease?” Hide dragged it out, wailing and whining and clasping his hands before him and giving Kaneki the biggest, saddest, waif-eyes he could manage. To be honest, Kaneki found it endearing, as he did everything about Hide, but that didn’t stop him from saying abruptly:

“No.”

Every damn day it had been like this. Ever since the month of September turned over to October, Hide had exploded with Halloween cheer. Kaneki can’t even count the number of times Hide had serenaded him with a very off-key rendition of “This is Halloween.” There were pumpkins everywhere, in every room. Fake spiders and bats hung on the walls and ceilings, candles colored orange and black replacing the soft white ones, and he bought everything pumpkin-flavored. Coffee, candy, cookies, pie, even ice cream. Every day, a literal new skeleton was hanging in the closet. The first time Kaneki had opened it, he’d nearly screamed as bones started rattling and a ghostly laugh came from the artificial skull, menacing red eyes flickering. 

Hide called the thing Marvin.

And then he had started with the pestering.

“Kaneki, we should have a Halloween party.”

“Ka-ne-ki. Let’s go trick-or-treating.”

“Kaaaaaneeeeeekiiiiiii, let’s dress up this year.”

He was so spirited, sometimes it was hard for Kaneki to say no. But he did it anyway. The last time they’d tried dressing up, Hide had made Kaneki go as a ghoul, saying it was perfect and that they didn’t have to waste any money on a costume, seeing as he owned plenty of black clothes.

That ended with several petrified children and adults, along with a Dove interrogating Kaneki and Hide for the rest of the night. The near-death experience had made Kaneki overly paranoid for weeks after. He didn’t want to risk it again with Hide’s no doubt mischievous plans for his costume this year.

After turning him down so many times, Hide got a bit quieter, finally realizing that Kaneki was serious. Kaneki tried to go back to his reading, but the book’s hold had let go and his chest was hurting for making Hide upset. He sneaked a peak at his boyfriend over the edge.

Hide was staring at the wall, profile outlined by the dreary, overcast day outside. His shoulders were hunched a bit, his head tilted down, eyes half-lidded. He didn’t notice Kaneki’s guilty stare, or hear his sigh of defeat.

Kaneki got up as quietly as possible, walking around the couch so he could creep up behind Hide. Then, fast as lightning, he grabbed him and pulled, pulling enough that they tumbled back onto the couch, Hide landing with an oomph! as he dropped onto Kaneki’s chest. He curled Hide close, tucking his head under his chin before trailing his fingers up and down his back.

Hide closed his eyes and snuggled closer, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kaneki’s neck. The strong arms around him squeezed and Hide let out a breath, waiting until Kaneki’s chest rose for him to sync up their breathing. That always soothed him.

They laid like that for a while, until both of them, warmed by each other’s bodies, started to drift off into a lazy Sunday snooze. Just before they fell asleep, Kaneki whispered a promise to go trick-or-treating, and to dress up in whatever Hide wanted. No party, though.

Hide laughed a bit, before whispering back, “I knew I liked you.”

And then they were asleep, clutching each other like two halves becoming a whole, while outside, the day drifted on without them. The wind howled and the rain pattered on the windows. Leaves rustled across every surface, and a few brave children, bundled up against the wicked wind, played outside, shrieking in joy until they would be called inside to eat hot soup and bread before taking a nice shower and lazing around in their fuzzy pajamas. 

But, they would not wake, not when Hide’s phone buzzed with an inquisitive text from a friend and not when one of their neighbors started throwing a fit over a leak in the roof. No, they just slept on, lulled by being near, and that was how it should be. Peaceful.

***

“Hide, are you sure you want me to wear this?” Kaneki’s voice held a note of apprehension.

“It’s not like we’re risking anything with you wearing that, Kaneki. Besides, I’m sure it will suit you just fine.”

“Okay…”

“Just come out already. I want to see you in it.” He sounded impatient.

Sighing in defeat, Kaneki opens the door to the bathroom and walks out.

Hide’s mouth drops open, which makes Kaneki feel a bit better. It takes a lot to surprise Hide.

“Are the ears really necessary?” Kaneki asks, accidentally catching his lower lip on the small, fake fangs formed to his teeth with a foul tasting paste. On top of his head were a pair of silver cat’s ears that matched his hair to a T, along with a slim tail dangling from his belt. Black pants with white pinstripes and a very tight black button up shirt made Kaneki blush a bit. A white tie completed the ensemble, and he nervously tugged at it, staring at anything but Hide’s expression.

Entirely too embarrassed for words, Kaneki risked a glance. Hide’s eyes were huge. The shirt hugged his body very, very tightly, accentuating each muscle and movement, drawing the eye. But it was the ears tail that did Hide in. He’d done entirely too well on the color. At any moment, he was expecting them to flick back and swivel around. 

“Just…just do one thing for me,” Hide managed to get out. He was just too damn good for his own health.

Kaneki quirked his head to the side automatically, his silent invitation to ask. Hide had to hold himself back, from busting a gut from laughter or from jumping him, he didn’t know.

“Say ‘nyah!’”

“Hide!” Kaneki roared, face turning beet red. The tail twitched, almost in irritation, and Hide lost it.

He laughed and laughed, nearly toppling over. Breathing was a thing of the past. There was no way he was ever going to breathe again, not with Kaneki continuing to yell in embarrassment, sounding just like a riled-up cat. Oh, his poor, poor little cat!

When he finally regained his composure, he had to talk Kaneki down, apologizing and doing damage control. He really hadn’t meant it in a derogatory way at all. It just…suited him so well, it kind of shocked Hide. And so he retaliated with humor, like he always did. Kaneki forgave him, but not until he figured out a way to get Hide back later.

“Well, where’s your costume?”

Hide’s infallible grin came back, and he pushed Kaneki out, slamming the door in his face. After a few minutes of Kaneki simultaneously pacing and listening to Hide curse as he struggled with the costume, the door finally opened.

Kaneki whirled, anxious to see what he would be dealing with tonight.

And it was bad. Oh so very, very bad.

Hide was in a…in a cheap, very bright green dragon costume. Patches of shiny red and gold checkered it, and two small dragonesque ears poked out of the hood covering Hide’s bright blonde hair. A pair of gold horns accompanied them. Spines ran down the back of the costume from crest to tail, which ended in a spikey ball. Good God, there were even footies with cute little dragon feet.

Kaneki put a hand to his mouth, struggling to contain his awe at the…well, to be honest, he didn’t have a word to describe it. “Hide…where in the world…” he stammered out.

“I’m a motherfucking dragon, Kaneki. Why does it matter where I got it?” Hide asserted, blowing out a puff of air and just daring Kaneki to say a word. 

“No, it’s fine, Hide. I’m just…I don’t really have the words. It certainly is attention-getting, that’s for sure.” He could feel the laughter bubbling up, but his control was much better than Hide’s.

“I’m a dragon, Kaneki. I should be the center of attention.” Kaneki could almost see the flames flickering from his mouth as he proudly raised his head and growled a bit.

“Whatever you say, Hide. Let’s go.”

And out the door they went, arms linked and goofy plastic pumpkins clutched in their hands.

***

Kaneki diligently went to every single house with a light on, usually letting Hide scare people walking ahead of them, who would then laugh as he delivered his cheesy lines of being a dragon. Several times, if there was a little kid with a weapon, he would pretend to attack and let himself be “slain” by the kids while Kaneki watched from afar, smiling slightly at his boyfriend’s antics.

All the people at the houses they went to were exceedingly kind to two near-adults, all things considering. Only a few made remarks on their age, and Hide easily brushed them off with that grin of his and a quick reply. 

When both of their pumpkins were full, they wandered back to the apartment to drop it off, dumping all of it in a pile on the kitchen table. They took one back out with them as they started just walking around, looking at the costumes and having a grand time.

The sky got dark fast, and soon enough, the half moon was showing. It was surprisingly clear. Usually, clouds covered the moon and Hide would bemoan the fact that he couldn’t do any hocus pocus on Kaneki. 

When it was dark enough, they linked hands and walked in silence, enjoying all the decorations lit up with candles and lights. Hide started to pull ahead, tugging Kaneki along as he walked with a determined step. 

“Now, Kaneki, we won’t be long here. I promised my friends I would stop by and show them my costume. After that, we can leave, okay? They said it would just be a small—“

His voice is cut off by the sudden blast of music and muffled screaming and laughing. As they round a corner, the music booms again, and they can see that it comes from a house just down the street. People are everywhere, milling about in all sorts of costumes with drinks in their hands.

Kaneki immediately shrinks into himself. Hide can feel him tense up just in his hand. Idly, he rubs his thumb around one of the scars circling his knuckles. “Like I said, just a minute. Let me call them and see where they are in there.” The music had started up again, a strange dubstep mix saying “spooky-scary skeletons send shivers down my spine” over and over, so Hide had to shout a little.

He called them but they didn’t pick up. “Kaneki, they probably can’t hear their phones because of the music,” he said apologetically. He wouldn’t force Kaneki to go in there, no matter how much he wanted to see his friends, and it was obvious by Kaneki’s stiff hand how much he didn’t want to go in there. “Let’s go. We’ll have to send them a picture later.”

Kaneki sighed. He really didn’t want to go in, but he didn’t want Hide to hold himself back on his account, so he tightens his grip and drags Hide along as they start looking. After going around outside a few times, they head in.

It’s so crowded. Kaneki’s wound tight as a drum, but Hide doesn’t let go of his hand as they start in, and that calms him enough to look around for any familiar faces. He tries to scent them out, but everything’s overlapped with so many different smells there’s no way he can do it, so they search and search and when Hide finally spots one of them, Kaneki stands in the shadow of a speaker and waits for him to come back.

It’s hard for him to keep his eyes on Hide, though, with the shifting crowd. He loses sight a few times, only to have him reappear, the green of the costume making him easy to spot, thank God. 

But, he sees his friends tugging him away, and he shifts forward, ready to dart into the sea of people and grab a hold of his hand. Hide turns towards him and tries to reach out, but in a blink he’s gone.

Kaneki surges forward into the crowd, pushing through the people as fast as possible, which is pretty damn fast. People shout at him, try and trip him up, but he bares his teeth at them and they back down. 

When he finally catches a glimpse of Hide, he’s getting up on a table. Kaneki pauses as Hide stands and roars, stomping on the table and waving his arms. The crowd laughs and starts miming him, and soon enough, it’s a dance craze as they do the “Dragon” and Kaneki doubles over with laughter.

Then, Hide’s friends are there, greeting him and commenting on his costume as Hide finishes his dancing and makes his way back over to them. Kaneki automatically scans him for injuries as he comes back, before reaching out a hand. But, he stops halfway and drops it, remembering the company around them. They know about Kaneki and what the pair are, but that doesn’t reassure him.

Hide takes his hand, though, pulling it up and giving it a soft kiss as he smiles shyly over their entwined hands. His friends scream “PDA! PDA!” and make whooping noises as they insert themselves between them, grins on all their faces. Hide shoves at them playfully, bantering back and forth as they rough house and ruffle each other’s hair.

While this is all happening, Kaneki is watching the crowd which is watching the group. He doesn’t like the look in one guys eyes, and his suspicions are confirmed when he moves behind one of the girls. She’s one of the quieter ones in the group, more like Kaneki’s introverted nature than Hide’s blast of sunshine every time he even smiled. So, no one but Kaneki notices when she stiffens and glances around, fear coming off her in thick, bittersweet waves.

Kaneki moves, reaching behind her and removing the offensive hand. “If you want to keep that hand, I suggest you move along,” Kaneki says with a hiss, flashing his teeth. The guy jerks away, intimidated by Kaneki’s kill aura, something he rarely has to use anymore. The girl, Marcie, thanks him profusely, but Kaneki simply flushes and looks away. 

“Isn’t my boyfriend great?” Hide calls out, hopping over to Kaneki’s side and linking arms. They groan.

“Yes, Hide, we know. Kaneki is great. He’s the best boyfriend ever. You love him, so, so much, and he’s so wonderful and strong and handsome. We get it. You love Kaneki and Kaneki loves you. So yes, Hide, yes, we know. He is great. So, so great.” This rings out like a chorus, each person contributing something to the little rant. Hide’s face is almost the same alarming shade of red as Kaneki’s.

“Okay!” Hide announces, “We’re leaving now! Goodbye, useless friends!”

Everyone waves them off, turning back to the party. They leave the house and the blaring music, people praising Hide for his smooth dancing back there.

It’s late now, and there’s less people out on the street. The pair snuggle up together, Kaneki trying very, very hard not to jump Hide. Hearing his group of friends say all those things that Hide must have said a million times had gotten him kind of hot.

“Do you really say all those things about me?” Kaneki finally asks after a few minutes of walking.

Hide didn’t answer, and Kaneki glanced over to see, in the passing lamplight, Hide’s blazing cheeks. “No,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground.

“Because, if you did, I would be flattered beyond belief. My boyfriend brags about me to his friends. He tells them how strong and handsome I am.” Kaneki pauses and nuzzles his face against Hide’s. He whispers, “Kind of turns me on.”

Hide arches a brow. “Flattery turns you on? You’re weird.”

Kaneki pulls away with a frown. “And I was thinking of doing so many naughty things to you later, too.” He sighs. “Guess not.”

“Woah, woah, slow down there, cat boy. I didn’t say—“

“Hide, don’t forget cats have claws.” Kaneki pauses and then grins something sinful, revealing fangs. “And teeth.”

“I’ll happily be your scratching post, my little cat. As long as you don’t scratch my post.”

Kaneki sputters and throws back his head with laughter, even more eager to get home. Hide would be fun to tease, that’s for sure. And this cat boy had some wicked, wicked plans forming in his head. He couldn’t keep a grin off his face the entire way home.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the end of the first chapter. Please enjoy!

Hide was unbelievable.

As soon as he had started up with that damn pun, he hadn’t stopped. Except now, instead of cat jokes, he was spouting Halloween puns as they kept walking back towards home.

“Hey, Kaneki, who did Frankenstein take to the dance? His ghoul-friend!”

Kaneki gave him a look. “That was tasteless. And besides, it’s Frankenstein’s monster, not Frankenstein. He was actually the doctor that created the monster.”

“Whatever. Hey, what do you call a haunted chicken?”

“What, Hide?”

“A poultry-geist!” He crowed with delight, wiggling around in his bright green dragon costume. Kaneki’s eye twitched.

“Where did the vamp open a savings account?” he paused dramatically, looking over at Kaneki with a serious gaze. “A blood bank.”

“Oh my God.” The second hand embarrassment was too real. He covered his face with his hands. Sure, he could handle most of Hide’s absolutely terrible jokes, but he was on a roll, and it didn’t look like he would be stopping anytime soon. He was terrified that he would be screwing the little dragon and would end up losing it when he whispered some damnable pun in his ear.

Hide was quiet, and Kaneki risked a glance. He was staring ahead, thinking about something. “You know,” he said quietly, “I’m really glad I didn’t make you go as a vampire this year.”

“Why?” Kaneki asked, miffed. It certainly would have been more fitting than the cat ears and tail that adorned him now.

He met Kaneki’s stare. “Because vampires are a pain in the neck!”

Kaneki groaned and Hide broke into laughter.

Kaneki thought for a minute then looked at Hide who was trying to come up with another one. “I guess you could say…” he paused and let a foxy grin twist his mouth, “being a vampire really sucks.”

Hide stopped dead in his tracks. “That’s the one I was gonna use! How rude.” He mock pouted, sticking out his lower lip and harrumphing. Kaneki kept grinning.

Finally, Hide waltzed back over to him, wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s waist and pulling him closer. “You know,” Hide whispered in Kaneki’s ear, making him shiver, “you look boo-tiful tonight.”

“Hide!” Kaneki roared, reaching out so he could put him in a head lock. Hide danced out of the way, gleeful as he took off at a dead run towards the apartment.

Kaneki called out again, but Hide paid him no attention, focusing on getting back to the apartment so they could screw. Bump uglies. Do the dirty do. Engage in the act of coitus. “Jump my bones, Kaneki,” Hide called out behind him, hearing the way Kaneki grumbled at the use of yet another pun with the added innuendo.

Hide reached the apartment first, but only because Kaneki had let him. He was sure Kaneki had a plan to get revenge for all the punnery and he was looking forward to it. Now he was all hot and bothered, remembering the party and how sexy Kaneki looked in that cat costume and how he had looked so fierce protecting Marcie. They were just regular clothes, but still; he would have to thank his friend for helping with it. 

To put it bluntly, he wanted to ride Kaneki’s broomstick.

Good one, he thought to himself as he unlocked to door to the apartment. He was definitely going to say that—

Well, there goes that thought. Hide was pushed inside and then slammed against the wall. The hood of his costume was drawn slowly back. Arms caged him in and molten silver eyes made his gut twist in the most delicious way possible. Kaneki moved in as if to kiss Hide, pale pink lips hovering temptingly over his tingling mouth, only to move down to his throat. He bit down, making sure Hide felt the pricks of the fangs adorning his canines. And oh, he felt them, from the roots of his hair down to his curling toes, with his tightening dick somewhere in between.

He moaned as Kaneki licked at the spot where he bit, which would most definitely leave a hickey tomorrow. Kaneki continued kissing and licking his way back up to Hide’s face, the anticipation making both of them painfully hard. But, Kaneki was here to get his revenge, so he kept up his slow pace, making Hide writhe as he kissed him everywhere but his aching lips. His thin fingers teased Hide’s sides and back, never drifting lower.

Hide whimpered, pulling Kaneki’s face up from where he had been nibbling at his collar bone. He tried to kiss him, but Kaneki just grinned and moved in the nick of time to get the corner of his mouth. 

“Kaneki,” Hide gasped out, “please, just kiss me. I want you to kiss me.”

He was a mess. His eyes were glassy with lust, his hair disheveled, and the dragon costume hung a bit wrong, seeing as Kaneki had been pulling it this way and that to get at Hide’s neck and shoulders. It made Kaneki want to mess him up even more. Slowly, he skimmed his nose up the side of Hide’s neck, the light touch making gooseflesh break out. “Hmmm I don’t think I will,” Kaneki whispered.

“Please, Ken, kiss me. I’m begging here.” His hands twined themselves in Kaneki’s starlight hair, tugging him closer. He started kissing Kaneki’s face, wherever he could get at. “Please.” It was more of a breathy moan than a word.

“Fine. I’ll kiss everywhere you want me too, my fierce little dragon,” Kaneki murmured, bringing his lips down on Hide’s.

The world spun as they kissed, slotting their mouths together and teasing with teeth and tongue. Hide moaned into the kiss, refusing to let it end. Their bodies were pressed as close as they could get, their hands tangled in each other’s hair, one in sunlight, and the other in starlight; the sun and moon coming together to create their own happiness, their own love and friendship, their own peace and their own future. They breathed into each other, exchanging, supporting, never letting the other falter, sharing everything and loving one another unconditionally, until the very end of time itself.

It seemed like it would never end, this passion and romance between them. Even when they weren’t in each other’s embrace, it couldn’t end. Their love had deep roots, and this is the absolute they know, in themselves and each other, and it makes it okay for Hide to break the kiss, to take a deep breath and let the words fly out. “I love you.”

Kaneki kissed him again, stopping after a single moment of bliss. His lips felt bruised. “I love you, too.” The words were throaty and raw as desire swept over him. He was going to make Hide feel this in the morning, that’s for sure. All night he’d been trying to keep himself in check, but he didn’t have to anymore. This cheeky dragon was all his now.

Hide grabbed Kaneki’s hand and tried to pull him into the bedroom, but instead he ended up pressing Kaneki against the closet door to kiss him again, grinding his hips against Kaneki’s thigh. Or, at least, he tried to, but the closet door wasn’t shut all the way and it slid open as Kaneki’s elbow jarred it, sending them tumbling into the dark closet.

Kaneki landed against a pile of shoes, Hide slamming into him and thunking his head against the doorframe as he went. Hanging above them, Marvin the skeleton started laughing manically, plastic jaw clicking as his red LED eyes flashed in the darkness.

“Are you okay?” Kaneki asked, concerned. It had been a pretty painful sounding hit. He tried helping Hide sit up.

“Are you kidding me?” Hide asked instead. “The mood is totally off now, thank you so very much, Marvin.” He glared at the offensive skeleton, who continued his chattering. 

“But are you okay? You hit your head,” Kaneki said with a frown, reaching out to probe Hide’s head.

“I’m fine, just pissed.” He sounded disappointed, and Kaneki couldn’t blame him. They had had a pretty good thing going there for a second. 

“Don’t worry,” he reassured, standing and picking his way out of the closet. He turned and grabbed Hide by his hands, hauling him up and into his waiting arms. He grinned. “We’ll work back up to it.”

Kaneki tugged Hide along to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. The window was open, and a cool night breeze sent the curtains fluttering as moonlight filtered in. The two sat on the bed, Hide piling onto Kaneki’s lap. Kaneki started giving him little pecks and lightly touching, running his hands over the dragon costume.

“Can I take this off of you?” he asked, tugging at the zipper in the front. Hide nodded, a slight blush making his freckles stand out even more in the wan light. Kaneki tugged it down bit by bit, taking his time to kiss and lick every bit of flesh he exposed. He would move back to Hide’s flustered face while he was unzipping before moving back down.

Making sure Hide was watching, Kaneki used his tongue licked at his nipple, pinching the other lightly. Hide shivered from his straddling position, one hand moving up to his mouth so he could bite his knuckle. Kaneki continued torturing the poor pink buds, switching from hands to mouth and back again. Soon enough, Hide was whining against his hand, muffling the sound.

Kaneki reached up and pulled the hand away, kissing the teeth marks Hide had left. “Don’t be quiet, Hide. I want to hear you when I make you moan,” he growled. Hide shivered, aching for something more.

And suddenly, Kaneki’s hand was cupping him, pressing and rubbing in the most wonderful way. The friction was just what he wanted, and he eagerly rubbed himself against the hand, moaning Kaneki’s name. He could also feel Kaneki’s dick pressing against him, teasing his ass and still, he wanted more.

Kaneki kissed him then, swallowing the noises he made. He pulled his hand away and then flipped them over, Hide suddenly finding himself beneath Kaneki, who’s eyes practically glowed silver with the way the moonlight was hitting them. His starlit hair shimmered too, the strands sparkling, and coupled with the cat ears still on his head, well…to say Hide was horny was an understatement.

Kaneki pulled the zipper down the rest of the way, not at all surprised by Hide’s boxers, which were covered in dancing skeletons. Those were off in a split second, too. Hide whined something unintelligible, and Kaneki obediently took off his clothes as well. He moved to take off the ears but Hide stopped him by reaching up and grabbing his hand. Pulling Kaneki back down, he locked their lips together, the passion unbridled now, with how worked up they both were.

Hide clung to him like a koala, wrapping his arms and legs around Kaneki and trying to get some sort of friction against his aching cock. He wanted to be fucked into oblivion. He wanted to cum, damn it, and he wanted to make Kaneki moan his name as he fucked into him.

God was he horny.

Kaneki awkwardly crawled to the edge of the bed where he fumbled for a bottle of lube. Hide was rutting against his thigh and it was…distracting, to say the least. Still, he got it out and managed to get Hide to let go of him so he could prep him.

“Will you hold your legs open?” Kaneki asked, pouring some lube onto his hand. Hide grabbed his legs under the knee and hooked them back, breathing hard as he eyed up the hand that would stretch him in that wonderful, toe-curling way.

Kaneki crouched, pulling Hide’s cheeks apart and slicking the lube over his hole. He was about to put a finger in when he had a wicked idea, one that he hadn’t had in a while.

And then his tongue was inside and Hide was crying out his name, clenching his hands, nails digging painfully into the skin as Kaneki’s tongue dipped and in and out, pressing and licking and driving him mad with pleasure. They didn’t usually do this, both parties too impatient, but Kaneki felt bad about the mood being ruined earlier. 

One finger dipped in beside the tongue, twisting into his prostate and stretching him even more. Hide was begging now, begging for Kaneki’s cock, and Kaneki couldn’t stop himself from lightly thrusting his hips into the bed. The slight friction helped relieve the aching and helped him focus on Hide’s ass.

He could see Hide’s cock twitching as he added another finger, slipping his tongue out so he could use it to tease the rim, making him practically howl. It didn’t take long for him to add a third, and by then, Hide was wrecked. He was thrusting against nothing and teasing his own nipples, desperate to cum, babbling absolute nonsense, Kaneki’s name mixed in.

When Kaneki finally deemed him ready, he flipped him over again, helping him get on his hands and knees. He whined as Kaneki lubed himself up, then cried out as he sank into him in one slow motion. Both of them nearly came at the sudden heat and pleasure coursing through their nerves and it took a second for Hide to adjust.

Then Kaneki started moving and it didn’t matter. Except he really, really didn’t like this position. That one thought kept him from enjoying Kaneki’s hot thrusts. He wanted to see Kaneki’s face, see the way his half-lidded eyes gazed down at him with reverence and see the way his face morphed with pleasure. Those eyes scorched his very soul, and he hated not seeing it.

“Stop,” Hide gasped out. 

Immediately, Kaneki stopped and pulled out. “What’s wrong? Did it hurt?” he asked, voice laced with concern. Hide turned around and launched himself at Kaneki, reaching behind him to line himself up before settling back down.

“No, I’m fine. I just…” and he was suddenly embarrassed. It was just a position. He would have cum anyway.

“Just what?” Kaneki asked, running his hands through Hide’s hair and trying very, very hard not to thrust up into Hide’s wet heat.

“I just…really wanted to see your face. Can we not use that position anymore?” His warm brown eyes were filled with lust, but they still pleaded with him.

Kaneki smiled softly, nuzzling Hide’s cheek. “Whatever you want, my little dragon.”

“Then I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow. Please.” He added the “please” as an afterthought.

Kaneki still grinned, still pushed Hide back against the pillows with a whoosh of air and crawled over top of him. Hide laughed a bit, until Kaneki pushed back inside him, the laugh turning into the hottest moan. Kaneki shivered and rolled his hips, shifting the pressure back and forth on Hide’s prostate, rocking into him with the hottest movements. He was almost lazy with the way the thrusts undulated through his body, from his head down to the tips of toes, rolling like waves cresting on a beach. It was paced to his own pulse, to the beat pounding in the back of his head and it was so achingly slow and steady that the buildup was sudden. 

Heat was licking the inside of his thighs and his hips, making his hands clench the sheets. Hide was panting, trying not to scream at Kaneki to just move already, to fuck him into the mattress. He groaned again at a particularly deep thrust, not able to keep the near-keening noise from escaping his tight throat.

Kaneki paused, staring down at him with heated eyes. “What do you want me to do, Hide?” he asked.

“Just fuck me!” Hide yelled out, probably a bit too loud, but he didn’t care about the neighbors or the looks he would get tomorrow. He didn’t care about anything but Kaneki and the way his dick filled him oh so nicely and how much he wanted to cum.

“Please,” he begged, “please fuck me.”

Kaneki obeyed, suddenly snapping his hips forward. The slap of flesh surprised Hide, but that passed soon enough as Kaneki took up that jack-hammer motion he loved. He went deep and hard and fast, groaning Hide’s name, his thoughts muddled with pleasure and the hot scent of sex. 

Then, Kaneki was right there, dangling at the edge. The heat was coiling in the base of his gut, elastic and ready to snap at any moment. He reached down and gripped Hide’s cock, leaning by his head so he could whisper naughty things to him and tell him how much he loved him. Hide was nearly in tears now as Kaneki started jerking with his hand, coaxing Hide’s orgasm to that same edge. And then Kaneki angled his hips and slammed home, thrusting over and over against Hide’s prostate and they were both spiraling over the edge, electricity coursing through their very bones as their cries joined each other and finally, finally, sweet release left them breathless and trembling. 

Kaneki barely managed to avoid crushing Hide as he collapsed, a spent ragdoll. Hide was still shivering, whether from the cold or the force of his orgasm, Kaneki didn’t know. So, he pulled Hide close, tucking him against his chest and pulling the covers over them both. Kaneki murmured sweet nothings to Hide until he stopped shaking, only then voicing his concern.

“No, I’m fine, Kaneki. It was just…intense.” He snuggled closer, twining their legs together and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Kaneki idly played with his hair, making Hide hum with satisfaction. “Happy Halloween, Hide,” Kaneki finally said, so softly that Hide thought he had been mistaken.

Looking up, he turned his full-wattage smile on Kaneki, one of the only people who ever saw it and truly appreciated the person behind it. “Happy Halloween to you, too, Ken.”

Kaneki nuzzled his face into the blonde locks. “You’re hair’s getting longer,” he observed quietly.

“Yeah, you’ll have to cut it next week for me. What do you think about Mohawks?”

“No.”

“Okay, what about an undercut?”

“No.”

“Maybe I should grow it out, then?” He was teasing, Kaneki knew, and he adored it with his whole heart.

“No.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I was just a lot of fun.”

Silence. Then, “Yeah, you were fun, my little cat.” He reached up and poked at one of the ears. To be honest, Kaneki had forgotten about them. He took them off, setting them on the bedside table before snuggling back under the covers. It was chilly now that they weren’t bonking their brains out.

It was quiet for a minute, before Hide suddenly asked, “Hey, Kaneki?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

Kaneki looked down, surprised. “For what?”

Hide paused and looked up at him like the little hellion he is. “For letting me ride your broomstick.” 

“I can’t believe you right now,” Kaneki said with a groan, dropping his head back against the pillows and wishing he could somehow stuff one down Hide’s throat. The eye twitch was back, too.

“I’ve had that one planned for a while now. It had to come out. I’m sorry.” But that gleam was still in his eyes, and Kaneki didn’t believe it for one second.

“No excuses. Besides, it’s not even Halloween anymore.” Kaneki pointed to the clock on the wall. Hide let out a big sigh.

“Don’t worry; we still have next year,” Hide added after a moment. “Maybe I’ll be Sherlock Bones.”

“Oh my God, please stop.”

“Can’t stop, won’t stop.”

“Hide.”

“’When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.’ Get it? Remains?”

“Go to sleep, you knucklehead.”

“Aw, come on, Kaneki.”

“No.”

“Kanekiiiiiiiii.”

Kaneki didn’t answer, instead closing his eyes and trying to fight off the anger he felt at the puns. Or, at least, he was trying to until he felt Hide press his dick against his thigh.

“Come on, Kaneki, you can rattle my bon…er anytime you want.”

“I’m going to murder you with this pillow, I swear. Nagachika Hideyoshi, you are…” and he fell into a kind-hearted rant that was made of mock anger, which quickly fell into a makeout session and then proceeded into another round of the horizontal hula, the hittin’ of the skins, the hanky panky.

And oh yes, there was plenty bone rattling until the early hours of the morning, where they finally fell into an exhausted sleep, curled next to each other like kittens, the morning sun illuminating them in a haze of light that dazzled, dazzled beyond belief. And still they slumbered, easily, without fear of nightterrors, holding each other close and perfectly content to stay like that, the sun and moon, until the very end of time itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
